Assassin: Daughters revenge
by xxRuthRoseMaryxx
Summary: Bella returns wiha daughter named Renesme, Edward left her all alone. When Renesmee doesn't know anything about her father could it get her in trouble with her mom? Find out on this new story Assassin: Daughters revenge   Sorry I misspelt Renesmee's name
1. Chapter 1

Questions she won't answer

I was sitting in my room and staring out the window. I touched the icy glass. I knew it was freezing but I couldn't resist keeping my hand the icy cold glass. My hair was brown and red, my eyes, gold and brown. My hair was also long. I was in High school. I took my hand off the glass and grabbed my bag and ran down stairs. My mom was there. "Hi." I said.  
"Hey darling," She said like nothing was wrong. "Here," She said pushing me some eggs. "I made breakfast."  
"Mom, stop acting like nothing's wrong. Like, seriously if you're going to act like nothing's wrong then  
answer me." I said sternly.  
"Nothing is wrong."  
"Okay fine, than answer me. Where is dad, why is he never here? So, tell me now, or admit something's wrong."  
"Okay, he left, okay. He's gone, he left after he found out I was pregnant." She said.  
I was speechless. "What does he look like?"  
"Well, you have his eyes, he's really tall and he has bronze hair." She said.  
"So, where's my lunch?" I asked out of questions, mom slid me over my lunch. "Thanks, I'll see when I get home." I ran out the door and in my car. I started the car and left.

When I got to school I grabbed my stuff and ran to the doors. I saw my friend Victoria. "HEY!" I said. She ran over to me.  
"Omg, there is a really cute guy over there. His name is Edward. He's hot. Too bad I've got James, if I didn't I'd tap that." She said.  
"Oh really?" James said. "That's funny, last week you said-."  
Victoria slapped her hand on his mouth. "SHH! She still doesn't know, and I was just dreaming, there's no way a girl like me would end up with a guy like that." She kissed James.  
"Haven't told me what?" I said tapping my foot.  
"I told him I loved him." Victoria whispered in my ear. "But don't tell anyone because it's a secret. Well I got to get to my locker. See ya."  
"Bye Nesse," James said.  
"Bye Vic, bye James." I waved bye. I stared at the new guy Edward. He was so hot. I thought I was going to die. He kind of looked like my dad, but he didn't look old, and ugly. He's was walking towards me. He stopped.  
"Hey, I haven't seen you around before, who are you?" I said.  
"Edward, I'm new and haven't found my first class yet, could you help me?" He asked.  
"Sure, I'd love to." We started to walk. "So when did you move here?"  
"Yesterday, I'm still unpacking."  
"You live by yourself? That's so cool. I wish I lived by myself, my mother is so ugh!" I said. "She never leaves me alone and she's just ugh!"  
"Wow, "ugh" can describe so much." He said while he smiled.  
"You have a really nice smile." I said as I smiled.  
"So do you. You have beautiful smile. And you look like someone I know. Do you know anyone named Isabella?"  
"Thank you." I bit my tongue. "And you look like someone I should know but I don't. And I know someone named Bella, not Isabella, Bella is my mother."  
"Oh, well, never mind then. Hey, I forgot to ask, what's your name?" He asked.  
"My name is Renesme. My friends call me Nesse, like the Lochness monster." I said.  
"I love your name, it's really original, and very, very pretty, I mean beautiful." He said as he looked at me and smiled.  
"Thanks, hate it, well, here's your class." I said as we stopped in front of the door. "Well, I'll see you around hopefully."  
"Don't worry, you will." He said as he smiled. He opened the class door and hugged me. "Thanks, for everything Renesme."  
I was shocked; he hugged me I wanted to faint. He walked in class, looked through the glass window and winked, OMG, he's so nice.

When school was done I waited outside the school doors for Victoria and James. Edward came out of the building and saw me. "Hey Renesme, want to walk home together?" He asked.  
"Sure," I said. "I'd love to. But don't let my mom see you, she'll freak if she saw me with a boy. She's really weird about stuff like that."  
We started walking towards my car. We got in and I started driving.

When I got home Edward opened the door for me. I got out of the car. We walked to the sidewalk beside my house. We stopped beside my house. "Well, bye, wait, are you sure you don't want me to drive you home?" I asked.  
"Positive, I could just take a bus. Well, see you." He said. I started walking towards my house, I turned around and ran and hugged him. "You're awesome." I whispered in his ear. I kissed his ear and ran back to my front door. I waved and walked inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Not everything is about me

When I walked inside I put my bag on the couch, hung my coat and ran upstairs. I stared in the mirror for an hour just in case. I sat on my bed and lay down. I looked up at the ceiling and smiled. I just wished I knew him more and knew him better. He's kind of like the thing missing in my life. My mom came in my room and sat on my bed. "Who is he?" She asked.  
"What do you mean?" I asked like nothing was wrong.  
"You know who I'm talking about." She said.  
"If I tell you, you'll say 'I don't want you dating him' I know you mom." I said imitating my mom.  
She gave me a look a 'I'm disappointed in you' look. "Well, be careful."  
"I will mom, gosh, just because you got your heart broken doesn't mean I'll get mine hurt. GOSH!" I said.  
She stared at me with wide eyes. "Well, if that's what you think, then okay, I'd like to meet him."  
"MOM NO!" I screamed. "He's shy, and he's not even my boyfriend, he's my friend. Gosh." I said.  
"Fine, once he's your boyfriend I'd like to meet him." She said.  
"Mom, not everything is about me, you could go boy hunting, go to a club, hang out with your friends, go to a club, you could have a life of your own too." I said.  
"Fine, I will."

Bella's P.O.V 

I walked out of my daughters' room and called my friend Lily. "Hello?" She said.  
"Hey Lily, it's me Katherine." I said.  
"KATHERINE! I haven't spoken to you in so long, how's life?"  
"Good, I think I should tell you, my real name is Bella, so please call me that. And, my life is good, really good. How's yours? And I wanted to know if you want to go to a club on Saturday." I said.  
"Good and I would love to. Sunday at nine o'clock pm. Kay?"  
"Okay, see you then. Bye."  
"Bye," She said. I hung up and went down stairs and made breakfast.

Renesme P.O.V 

I texted Edward and told him I would meet him at the corner of my street. I walked outside and by the time I got to the corner Edward was there already. I ran to him and hugged him. I don't know why but I started to cry. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
I took a deep breath and started to talk. "I don't know why, but my mom won't leave me alone. And all she says is." I took another breath. "'Oh sweetie, be careful with this boy.' And all I can answer is 'Mom, just because dad ran away when he found out you were pregnant and you got your heartbroken doesn't mean that will happen to me.'"  
"Wow, come on, let's go to my house, you'll be mom free there." He said. I laughed. We walked to his house, when we got there we sat on the couch and talked. We talked and talked for hours we stopped talking.  
I sighed. "So, what do you want to do now?" I said.  
He sighed also. "I don't know." He said. I looked up at his eyes and smiled. He looked down and smiled. We leaned in and we kissed.

Best first kiss ever.


	3. UPDATE

Hey, I'm going to stop writing because I have an Idea,  
For those of you who read and liked the story Assassin #2,  
I'm having a contest...  
Write a chapter that follows the last one,

Rules:  
Must be rated T  
No sex  
Must make sense  
Not alot of swearing  
Name it: Assassin chapter

Once you wrote it, comment on one of my stories saying you did. I'm going to pick the best one and post it as the chapter, today is December 27th, you must finish by March 20th. Have fun :D


End file.
